Maman
by princessed
Summary: Comment Garfield est entré dans l'équipe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : y a-t-il encore des gens qui lisent les disclaimers ?

_Maman_

Je me souviendrai toujours de ma mère comme de quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Enfin, c'était ma maman.

Quand elle avait quinze ans, un directeur de casting l'a repérée dans la rue et lui a proposé un rôle dans une série-télé. Elle a répondu non sans hésiter : le métier d'actrice ne lui disait rien. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était devenir vétérinaire, gérante d'un refuge pour chevaux ou responsable d'une association écologiste. Il a pris son numéro quand même et l'a rappelée, encore et encore. Pour tout dire, il l'a harcelée pendant des semaines.

Ma mère a fini par accepter son offre, pas pour devenir célèbre mais pour assurer son avenir. En effet, ses parents étaient loin d'être riches et les études à la fac coûtaient vachement cher. C'est comme ça qu'elle a joué dans une série pour ados pendant un an pour financer ses études et ses projets. Ensuite, elle a étudié la biologie animale à la fac. D'après elle, le pire, c'était certains étudiants qui la croisaient dans les couloirs et lui demandaient des autographes ou la regardaient en se frappant la tête et en s'écriant « mais oui, suis-je bête ! » Elle avait un peu honte de cette partie de sa vie, je crois. C'est pour ça qu'un jour, elle est partie s'installer au Qurac en laissant tout derrière elle.

Je suis né là-bas. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père biologique mais ça ne me manquait pas : qui a besoin d'un papa quand on a déjà des singes, des oiseaux, des chiens, des gnous et des tas, des tas d'animaux ? J'avais l'impression d'être l'enfant le plus heureux de la terre parce qu'au lieu d'aller à l'école, je suivais des cours par correspondance et j'aidais ma maman à s'occuper des animaux. J'avais une vie de rêve et pour rien au monde, je n'aurais échangé ma place contre celle d'un autre.

A huit ans, j'entendais parfois parler de « géopolitique » mais je n'y comprenais strictement rien. En fait, mes souvenirs de l'époque sont carrément flous parce que j'étais petit et que je ne m'intéressais qu'à ce qu'il y avait autour de moi. Un de mes souvenirs les plus nets, c'est celui où ma sœur M'Gann a débarqué dans ma vie, même si à l'époque, c'était pas encore ma sœur. Je l'ai aimée tout de suite parce qu'elle ressemblait exactement à ma maman à l'époque de « mais oui, suis-je bête ! ». Par contre, ma mère a mis du temps avant de l'aimer.

C'était la faute de cette série-télé. Pour ma mère, c'était du passé. Elle disait que chacun devrait mener sa vie à sa façon, qu'elle ne voulait être un modèle pour personne et que si il fallait vraiment qu'elle serve de modèle à quelqu'un, elle aimerait bien que ce soit pour quelque chose qui compte vraiment pour elle, comme ce qu'elle faisait avec les animaux. En lui rappelant cette série qu'elle n'aimait pas trop, M'Gann l'a plus énervée qu'autre chose. Seulement, la journée a été vachement mouvementée, j'ai été blessé et il m'a fallu une transfusion. Le seul sang disponible, c'était celui de Megan, parce qu'elle pouvait le modifier à volonté, enfin presque. C'est comme ça qu'elle devenue ma sœur de sang martienne.

On a gardé le contact quand elle est repartie aux States. Tous les weekends, on discutait avec nos webcams (enfin, quand elle n'était pas en mission). Elle nous a rendu visite une fois et Maman a dit que c'était sa fille aînée qui faisait des études à l'étranger. Avec la ressemblance, personne n'a trouvé ça surprenant. J'étais content, content : pour la première fois, j'avais une sœur ! Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru que mon bonheur ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Seulement, un jour, ma mère est partie en voiture en me disant de ranger ma chambre. Plus tard, le téléphone a sonné et j'ai entendu la voix de Queen Bee à l'autre bout. Elle me disait de me rendre près d'un étang, pas loin, avec une falaise juste au-dessus. J'y suis allé sans hésiter tellement j'étais inquiet pour ma mère. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : _oui, se jeter dans ce genre de piège, c'est vraiment pas malin…_ Ouais, ça ne l'était pas mais je me sentais en sécurité : les pouvoirs de Queen Bee marchent sur la plupart des hommes et sur certaines femmes mais ils n'ont aucun effet sur les enfants. Je pensais vraiment que je n'avais rien à craindre.

J'ai reconnu la voiture au premier coup d'œil. Je me souviens, au début j'ai pensé que c'était une blague, que ma maman ne pouvait pas se trouver dedans… Ensuite, je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à appeler une ambulance. J'ai pleuré toute la nuit, j'ai passé la nuit aux urgences et le lendemain, un type m'a annoncé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire…

* * *

Les gens des services sociaux m'ont ramené à la maison. Je les entendais parler de choses que je ne comprenais pas : accident de la route, perte de contrôle du véhicule… Moi, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment cela avait pu se produire : ma mère était très forte, elle avait pratiqué les arts martiaux à une époque. Elle était parfaitement capable de foutre une raclée à Queen Bee si elle le voulait ! Et puis, je me suis souvenu de plusieurs trucs qui m'avaient échappé : ma maman n'avait jamais eu de mari ou de petit copain, elle m'a conçu par insémination artificielle et il y avait cette bonne copine, Susan Latika, qui passait souvent nous voir à une époque et qui dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle. Ma mère aimait les femmes…

Je me souviens, je me suis senti en colère en comprenant ça. C'était pas du dégoût, ça non : je n'ai absolument rien contre les homos. En fait, je préfère de beaucoup qu'elle ait été heureuse avec sa copine Susan que malheureuse avec un bonhomme. Simplement, j'aurais aimé qu'elle vienne me voir et me dise : « Garfield, ta maman est homo ». Je l'aurais accepté et au moins, elle ne m'aurait jamais menti ! Pourquoi m'avait-elle caché ça ? Peut-être pour que je ne sache pas qu'elle était une proie facile pour Queen Bee, après tout. Je ne saurai jamais.

La dame des services sociaux m'a demandé si j'avais de la famille pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai répondu non : les parents de ma mère sont morts et mon donneur de sperme a sa vie à lui, quelque part dans le Kentucky (ou le Kansas, je ne sais plus), avec sa femme et ses gosses. A moins qu'il ne soit gay, je ne sais plus non plus.

J'aurais pu mentionner Susan mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Elle était peut-être une bonne copine pour moi et sûrement plus qu'une copine pour ma mère mais ça s'arrêtait là. En plus de ça, le Qurac n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on appelle un pays sympa pour les homos et je ne voulais pas que Sue ait des ennuis à cause de ça. J'ai dit que je n'avais personne pour s'occuper de moi.

C'est là que la Ligue a débarqué. Enfin, quand je dis la Ligue, je veux parler de ma sœur et de son petit copain Conner. Megan m'a entraîné dans un coin et m'a fait une proposition : elle allait m'emmener aux USA et s'occuper de moi. La Ligue prendrait des dispositions pour que la réserve soit gérée en mon absence jusqu'à ce que j'aie 18 ans mais en attendant, j'irais à l'école et j'habiterais avec l'équipe des coéquipiers. Evidemment, j'ai accepté.

Ça a été un énorme changement. Tout le monde était sympa avec moi et je m'entendais bien avec Loup mais j'avais du mal à me faire à tout ça : prendre le bus pour aller à l'école, marcher sur du macadam, loin des arbres, manger de la bouffe industrielle à la cantine… Le soir, quand je rentrais au Mount Justice, je trouvais parfois un mot sur le frigo : « _On est en mission en Europe, fais-toi réchauffer quelque chose et couche-toi avant 9h30_ ». Alors je me faisais mon propre dîner, je le mangeais devant la télé et j'attendais que ma nouvelle famille rentre de mission. Le pire, c'était de me demander s'ils n'allaient pas leur arriver quelque chose à eux aussi. Je ne voulais pas perdre mes nouveaux amis.

* * *

Les animaux me manquaient, aussi. Un jour, j'ai trouvé un chat perdu et je l'ai ramené au Mont Justice en promettant de m'en occuper. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Megan et les autres, et ils ont fini par me laisser le garder. J'adorais ce chat, il était roux et blanc, tout mignon. Il s'appelait Arthur.

La semaine suivante, j'ai trouvé un oiseau blessé et je l'ai ramené dans ma chambre pour le soigner, comme je le faisais au Qurac. Je l'ai appelé Joe. Ça me rendait heureux de m'occuper de lui (ou d'elle, je n'ai jamais su si c'était un garçon ou une fille). Le problème, c'est qu'Arthur n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de bouffer Joe. Je devais en permanence les séparer.

Ensuite, j'ai trouvé une chatte, adorable, noire avec les yeux verts. Je l'ai appelée Sarah et emmenée en cachette au Mont Justice. Je l'avais à peine fait entrer qu'Arthur s'est jeté sur elle et qu'ils se sont battus. Ça a fait un bazar pas possible ! On a dû se mettre à sept pour les séparer et Robin, Wally et Artémis se sont retrouvés avec les bras tout griffés.

On a fini par enfermer les chats dans deux pièces différentes, Robin a demandé si tout le monde était bien vacciné contre le tétanos et Artémis a répondu non parce que son père était nul pour se rappeler des vaccins. Là, Wally est devenu fou furieux. Il m'a traité de petit crétin et m'a dit que ce serait de ma faute si Artémis tombait malade ! Ensuite, il est parti comme un fou pour l'emmener chez le médecin. Moi, je pleurais parce que je n'avais jamais voulu qu'Artémis attrape le tétanos. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était des amis chats.

Megan m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a consolé. Ensuite, je suis allé cueillir des fleurs que j'ai offertes à Artémis quand elle est rentrée de chez le médecin. Elle m'a dit en rigolant que c'était pas grave et qu'elle avait juste un peu de mal avec les chats, à cause de sa sœur (j'ai pas tout compris). Même Wally s'est excusé de m'avoir traité de petit crétin. Seulement, les grands m'ont aussi dit de ne plus amener d'animaux au Mont Justice. J'ai beaucoup pleuré mais ils n'ont pas cédé. Maintenant, quand je trouve un animal blessé, je vais directement le porter chez le vétérinaire et je lui dis au revoir en espérant qu'il trouve une famille sympa.

C'est un peu triste, je pense...

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

Et puis, un jour, je suis tombé malade. Je m'en suis rendu compte en me réveillant après un cauchemar : il y avait plein de poils verts sur les draps. Je n'osais pas en parler et je lavais mes draps moi-même tous les matins, à tel point que Kaldur a fini par m'entraîner dans un coin pour m'expliquer comment on fait les bébés. J'ai pas tout compris à ce qu'il m'a raconté, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment-là : j'avais neuf ans, on n'a jamais vu un enfant de neuf ans faire un bébé !

Pour tout dire, je pensais que j'avais une maladie de peau et je portais des manches longues tout le temps pour cacher les grosses plaques vertes. Il m'a fallu un moment avant de faire le rapprochement entre tout ce vert et le sang de ma sœur et même comme ça, je n'osais en parler à personne. Je ne voulais pas que Megan l'apprenne et qu'elle se sente mal de m'avoir transfusé.

Mes amis se sont rendu compte de ce que j'avais le jour où ils ont trouvé des plumes vertes sur le canapé d'où je venais de me lever. Je leur ai dit que c'était juste une blague mais le lendemain, Robin m'a annoncé qu'il les avait analysées et qu'il y avait de l'ADN martien dedans. Résultat : j'ai passé une semaine en salle d'examen au lieu d'aller à l'école. Pendant ce temps, je devenais de plus en plus vert. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette couleur verte ne m'inquiétait pas trop, je trouvais même ça marrant. C'était la nature et l'air frais qui me manquaient le plus.

Un jour, les adultes de la Ligue m'ont annoncé que j'avais besoin d'un suivi à cause de ma mutation. Je n'irais plus à l'école. Megan a pleuré comme une fontaine en entendant ça et m'a serré très fort dans ses bras, elle m'a bourré de cookies, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir obèse. Moi, ça ne me touchait pas plus que ça mais je n'aimais pas voir ma sœur dans cet état, ça me rendait triste. Captain Marvel m'a promis qu'il passerait souvent et qu'on jouerait ensemble. Je lui ai raconté des histoires du Qurac et j'ai oublié un peu que j'avais une mutation génétique. C'était très drôle, j'avais l'impression de rêver.

Je n'avais plus le droit de sortir à cause de ces poils verts qui me poussaient partout. Tous les soirs, j'allais sur la plage pour me promener, avec un des grands pour me protéger au cas où. Je regardais les mouettes qui volaient dans le ciel et je les enviais. Elles étaient tellement libres, elles pouvaient voler et aller partout où elles voulaient ! J'aurais vraiment donné n'importe quoi pour être comme elles…

Un soir, je me promenais sur la plage avec Wally et Artémis. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment et à voir la façon dont ils se regardaient, je comprenais qu'ils voulaient être tous les deux pour s'embrasser avec la langue et faire d'autres trucs dégueu. Je leur ai dit : « allez derrière ce rocher, moi je regarde pas » (j'en avais aucune envie). Ils ont hésité un moment, puis ils sont allés s'embrasser derrière le rocher et moi, je me suis assis sur le sable pour manger mon goûter. Une mouette s'est posée tout près de moi et j'ai lancé des miettes dans sa direction. Elle s'est approchée pour les picorer. Je lui ai encore lancé des miettes. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Je voulais être cette mouette…

Tout d'un coup, je me suis senti tout bizarre. J'ai fermé les yeux et quand je les ai rouverts, le sol était tout près et il y avait une mouette géante tout près de moi ! J'ai fait un grand geste, le sol s'est éloigné de mes pieds et j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment une mouette…

J'ai hurlé de joie. Vraiment, il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire mon bonheur à ce moment-là ! J'ai fait le tour de la plage en volant et je me suis posé devant Wally et Artémis, qui étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser (dégueu). Je leur ai montré ce que je savais faire et ensuite, je suis retourné à la maison, pour le montrer à tout le monde ! J'ai pas pu dormir de toute la nuit tellement j'étais excité.

La Ligue m'a encore fait passer des examens. Ils ont dit que ma mutation était à peu près stabilisée. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs mais en travaillant bien, j'ai fini par réussir à me transformer en n'importe quel animal. M'Gann m'a beaucoup aidé, d'ailleurs. Elle m'a dit que sur Mars, quand un enfant réussit sa première transformation, on lui prépare une petite fête spéciale. Je lui ai demandé comment était la sienne et elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'en avait pas eue parce que seuls les verts ont droit à une fête.

Du coup, on a fêté ensemble notre fête de première transformation. Et puis, j'ai annoncé à tout le monde que je voulais faire partie de l'équipe et partir en mission en même temps qu'eux. Ils ont commencé par dire non, évidemment. Seulement, un soir, je les ai entendus parler de moi derrière une porte. Ils disaient, pauvre Garfield, avec le physique qu'il a maintenant, il n'aura pas beaucoup de choix de carrière ! Il faut qu'on le prépare à devenir un super-héros parce qu'il ne pourra rien faire d'autre.

J'ai eu le cœur serré en entendant ça. Vraiment, je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'avais l'air d'un monstre avant. Je pensais juste que j'avais une tête marrante. En plus, tout le monde dans l'équipe m'aimait bien comme je suis et je trouvais ça normal.

J'ai ravalé ma déception et j'ai attendu. Quelques jours plus tard, mes amis m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'entraîner pour s'assurer que je contrôlais bien mes pouvoirs. Quand j'aurais onze ans, on me laisserait faire de petites missions, puis des plus grandes. Un jour, je serais un vrai super-héros, comme eux ! Rien que cette idée me rend heureux.

* * *

Je fais partie de l'équipe, maintenant. Ils sont vraiment comme une famille, pour moi. De temps en temps, un nouveau membre arrive et on lui souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille. Je suis toujours content de voir arriver des nouveaux.

En revanche, quand une nouvelle arrive, j'ai toujours du mal à être gentil avec elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'arrive pas à être sympa avec les filles : j'ai toujours envie de devenir brusque ou carrément neuneu quand je suis près d'une fille de mon âge ou un peu plus vieille. C'est bizarre parce que je m'entends bien avec Megan, Artémis, Raquel et Zatanna. Même si c'est Megan ma sœur numéro un, elles sont toutes un peu comme des grandes sœurs pour moi.

Un jour, Megan m'a menacé de me priver de brownies si je n'arrêtais pas de quitter la pièce à chaque fois que Karen et Barbara entraient. J'ai répondu que je ne le faisais pas exprès et elle a fini par m'envoyer chez Black Canary pour que je lui explique tout. On a parlé, parlé, parlé et j'ai pas tout compris.

Enfin, si : ça m'a pris du temps mais j'ai compris que si j'ai peur des filles, c'est parce que j'ai encore peur de Queen Bee. Ses pouvoirs sont inefficaces sur les enfants mais je ne vais pas rester un enfant toute ma vie, je le sais. Un jour où l'autre, je vais avoir envie d'avoir une petite copine et à ce moment-là, je serai à sa merci. Elle pourra me tuer, comme elle l'a fait avec ma maman.

J'essaie de ne pas trop penser à tout ça. Je me dis que je suis peut-être gay ou asexuel, après tout. Ce serait bien, ça : elle ne pourrait rien me faire de toute façon. Et puis, j'ai seulement treize ans, j'ai le temps. Et puis, j'ai l'air d'un singe tout vert, maintenant. Il y a peu de chances pour qu'une fille veuille d'un garçon avec une tête pareille. Faudrait qu'elle soit zoophile. Tiens, ça me fait un petit peu mal de penser comme ça.

Quand on n'est pas en mission, j'essaie de rester un enfant. Je regarde des bêtises à la télé, je me lève la nuit pour manger des bonbons et je dessine des maisons et des arcs-en-ciel avec mes feutres. Je me dis que le plus longtemps je resterai comme ça, le mieux ça vaudra. Seulement, je sais qu'un jour, je serai rattrapé par ce truc de fous qui s'appelle la puberté. Je me demande même si ça n'a pas déjà commencé : maintenant, quand je vois des gens qui s'embrassent, je trouve ça beaucoup moins dégueu ! J'ai peur rien qu'en pensant qu'un jour, ça m'arrivera peut-être aussi, que je trouverai ça bien et que la fille que j'aimerai (si c'est une fille) sera en danger parce c'est dangereux de sortir avec un super-héros…

Ma maman m'a toujours dit que quoi que je fasse, elle sera fière de moi. C'est vrai dans l'autre sens : je l'aimerai toujours, même si elle n'est plus là. Seulement, je sais qu'elle voudrait que je devienne un adulte sérieux et responsable comme tout le monde et ça me fait encore un peu peur. Tous les adultes que je connais prennent des risques mortels et même si j'adorerais être comme eux, ça m'empêche parfois de dormir parce que j'ai peur pour eux. J'ai peur de devenir adulte.

Maman, j'aimerais tellement que tu sois encore là…

_La fin…_


End file.
